


Миссис Ричмонд

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Legally Blonde (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Написано по заявке на Хреноугольнике про внезапное знакомство с взрослой дочерью Брока. Соответствие заявке, как всегда, весьма условное.





	Миссис Ричмонд

Барнс спустился на кухню, принюхался и вместо возбуждающих аппетит ароматов обнаружил подозрительную тишину. Подозрительной она была потому, что оба кролика сидели там и жрали свою здоровую еду, но как-то удивительно молча. Напряжение можно было мазать на хлеб. А можно было мазать на хлеб масло и джем, чем он с удовольствием и занялся, попутно отметив, что эти двое даже коленками друг друга под столом не касаются.

Сожрав всё, что показалось ему съедобным на столе и закусив шоколадным батончиком из личных запасов, Барнс осмотрел присутствующих ещё раз. Стив исподтишка поглядывал на командира, тот же явно раскапывал в своей тарелке сокровища майя, поднимал из глубин библиотеки Атлантиды, в общем, изо всех сил делал вид, что его здесь нет. Здрасьте, приехали, обычно принимающей пиздюли стороной остаётся Роджерс, и не важно, кто виноват на самом деле.

– Чего стряслось-то? – всё-таки спросил Джеймс, адресуя вопрос микроволновке в углу. Микроволновка от ответа воздержалась.

Стив упёр взгляд в Брока, и под такой тяжестью тот булькнул и пошёл к Атлантиде на дно.

– Командир? – дожал Барнс, понимая, что Стив не расколется.

Рамлоу вздохнул, собрал тарелки, сложил их в посудомойку по размеру и цвету – всё это в абсолютной тишине, даже звон посуды минимизировал – и только потом посмотрел на них. А Стив, кажется, тоже ждал ответа, любопытственно.

– Завтра в Нью-Йорк приезжает моя дочь и на неделю остановится у нас.

Невозмутимость Роджерса, ещё в середине прошлого века приросшая к лицу, дала трещину, и под ней обнаружилось нормальное человеческое охуение. Как вот у него самого, например. Так, наверное, понимают, что у директора ЩИТа есть мама, которая вяжет ему шарфы и ругает за пропущенные завтраки. Или вот – что у твоего любовника есть дочь. Насколько Барнс мог предположить, дочь довольно взрослая.

– Дочь? – только и озвучил Роджерс.

– Роджерс, ты, блин, думаешь, что я до тебя только с правой рукой, что ли, трахался, иногда переходя на левую?

– Но у тебя в личном деле ничего не сказано о детях, – задержался в стадии отрицания Стив.

– Её удочерил муж матери, так что в её документах тоже ни слова обо мне, и тем не менее, мы общаемся. Она хорошая, она всем нравится, и это всего на неделю, так что как-нибудь переживём.

– Сколько девочке?

– Двадцать девять.

– Сколько?!

– Роджерс, блин, тебе напомнить, сколько мне?

– Ну что ты, всё в порядке, просто я несколько, эм, не ожидал.

Барнс фыркнул про себя. Верю, верю всякому зверю, а Роджерсу с такой рожей верить себе дороже. Ох, весёлая намечается неделька, время запасаться попкорном и лимонадом!

***

У Брока была дочь. У его Брока была взрослая дочь. Нет, дело было вовсе не в том, что Стив отрицал наличие у любовника личной жизни до их встречи. Но это было чем-то настолько неожиданным, понятием совершенно другой категории, как вдруг обнаружить, что твой ребёнок говорит на незнакомом тебе языке. Или умеет летать.

Стив проворочался всю ночь, то пытаясь себе представить, какая она, похожа ли на Брока и легко ли с ними уживётся, то ужасаясь тому, что вот завтра приедет человек, которого его Брок любит безусловно и безоговорочно, и пусть всего на неделю, но придётся его с этим человеком делить. Так толком и не выспавшись и здорово помешав выспаться любовнику, Стив вскочил в пять, разобрал оружейную, которую Баки стихийно устроил в гостевой спальне на первом этаже, отмыл до блеска кухню, скатался на совещание, вернулся взвинченный, полаялся с болтающимся без дела Барнсом, ушёл в магазин – в общем, к возвращению Брока, в отличие от них работавшего от звонка до звонка, накрутил себя до взрывоопасного состояния и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Брок отзвонился из аэропорта, когда встретил «малышку», и Стив отметил, что до сего момента это обращение, да ещё с такой нежностью в голосе, его любовник употреблял только по отношению к оружию и технике.

Звонок в дверь вместо шороха ключей оказался неожиданностью, но приятной – это давало Стиву дополнительные полминуты на то, чтобы собраться с духом. Он вышел в коридор, подошёл к двери, глубоко вдохнул и, наконец, открыл её.

С уровня плеча на него смотрела голубыми глазами крошечная блондинка, с ног до головы одетая в розовое. Из её сумки выглядывал также одетый в розовое чихуахуа. За ней на подъездной дорожке Брок с крайне довольным видом метал из багажника на землю розовые чемоданы и коробки. Блондинка улыбнулась так, что Стив почти ослеп, а он был знаком с Тони Старком, да и себя в зеркале видел, и протянула руку:

– Добрый вечер, я Эль Ричмонд, а вы Стив? Очень приятно познакомиться.

Стив выдавил из себя что-то приветственное и посторонился, предлагая гостье проходить.

***

Руку Барби протянула очень грамотно, с тонким расчётом – вроде как для рукопожатия, но тыльной стороной вверх, чтобы желающие выразить своё восхищение поцелуем могли в этом себе не отказывать. Роджерс, что удивительно, то ли не купился, то ли не сообразил. И чего его так колбасит? Миленькая девочка.

– Джеймс Барнс, мэм, – вылез представиться он, тоже ограничился рукопожатием и, глядя на творящееся снаружи коробочное безобразие, повёл её знакомиться с домом, оставив кроликов разбираться с багажом.

Гостевая блестела, как котовьи муди, оставалось только надеяться, что все заначки боеприпасов под досками пола Стив тоже нашёл. Роджерс ввалился почти сразу за ними, таща в руках по чемодану, в каждом из которых Барби могла бы разместиться с комфортом, и даже не по частям. Потом командир принёс ещё коробки, и за десять минут довольно просторная комната была заставлена всяким хламом не хуже, чем до того была завалена его коллекцией.

Тявкающую крысу Барнс заметил, только когда та выскочила из сумочки и умчалась исследовать ванную. Пришлось идти перенастраивать охранную систему, чтобы она не реагировала на объекты весом меньше трёх килограммов, так что первое взаимодействие Роджерса с Барби он пропустил, как и совместный ужин.

То есть он уже бежал в направлении мечты, но на подлёте его сбил безжалостный сигнал системы безопасности, пришлось возвращаться к пульту, чтобы обнаружить, что свободно шароёбящаяся по заднему двору пародия на собаку может перемещаться вместе с лежаком в зубах, и суммарный вес конструкции установленные им три кило всё-таки превышает. Когда уже почти благостный – ну, как минимум, вполне спокойный – Барнс всё же достиг цели, сопровождаемый урчанием живота, на кухне обнаружилась лишь его порция, накрытая клошем, и начавшая цикл посудомойка.

***

Стив убеждал себя, что эта Ричмонд, то есть, конечно, Эль, да, что Эль не желает ему зла. Он много раз повторил себе, что она не собирается отнимать у него Брока, в конце концов, взрослым детям не нужны родители так, чтобы ревновать их ко всему миру. И тем не менее, его не покидало ощущение, что любовник находится не с ним. Головой Стив понимал, что, когда они ужинают с Баки, Брок чаще всего смотрит в тарелку, а оставшееся внимание делит плюс-минус поровну между собеседниками, с перевесом в его, Стива, сторону. И за этим ужином ничего в корне не изменилось. Но так то головой!

Брок отрубился, едва рухнув на постель. Для человека с его анамнезом у него было на удивление мало проблем со сном. Стив продолжал ворочаться, отключился часа на три, проснулся от неприятного ощущения, но вспомнить сон так и не смог, откусил мешавший заусенец, разозлился на себя и в конце концов пошёл в душ, прекратив эти издевательства над собой.

Ладно, ладно, он держал себя в руках. Он хороший человек, он не думал о других людях плохо только потому, что они ему не нравились. Стив спускался вниз, не включая свет, и держал кроссовки для бега в руках, чтобы тише топать. Он всегда умел идти к цели, преодолевая все препятствия, которые не удалось проигнорировать. Сейчас его целью было пережить эту несчастную неделю, не поссорившись с Броком и его дочерью. С чего бы ему ссориться с дочерью Брока? У него есть цель, а кто по части целеустремлённости и самодисциплины может сравниться с Капитаном Америка?

В прихожей горел свет, у зеркала Эль забирала волосы в высокий хвост.

– Доброе утро, Стив! Тоже бегаешь по утрам?

Её чёртовой улыбкой можно было осветить весь квартал.

***

Барнса какого-то чёрта хотели лицезреть в ЩИТе с утра пораньше. Наверное, Фьюри решил скормить ему какого-то особо надоедливого агента, потому что все, кто был знаком с инструкцией по безопасному обращению с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, знали, что до десяти утра он не человек, и ничто человеческое ему не нужно. Даже начальство. Особенно начальство. Вообще, Барнс думал, что и в красной книжке со звездой на обложке это было написано, и да, он любил пошутить по этому поводу.

Упав на стул и совершив третью (безуспешную) попытку открытия века, он протянул руку к кофеварке, на ощупь ткнул третью кнопку и нашарил в ящике стола шоколадный батончик. Зубами надорвав обёртку, Баки припал к источнику быстрых углеводов, но информация, полученная от вкусовых рецепторов, заставила открытие века всё-таки свершиться. Обоих век, и сразу широко.

Вместо привычной шоколадки Барнс сжимал в руке надкусанную собачью «кость» для чистки зубов. Над ухом раздалось хихиканье.

– Джеймс, прости, я забыла тебя предупредить, – когда извиняются, выглядят виноватыми, хотя бы стараются, это был явно не тот случай. – Великан научился открывать этот ящик, и я положила сюда его вкусняшки, а твои батончики убрала в шкаф. Ему нельзя сладкое, пищеварительный тракт собак не вырабатывает энзимов для разложения тяжёлых углеводов, и это может…

Баки посмотрел на неё так, что даже самый циничный и жестокий преступник был обязан под этим взглядом устыдиться и раскаяться. Эль Ричмонд вытащила из его ладони собачью хрень, впихнула вместо неё шоколадный батончик, поставила перед ним чашку кофе и отвернулась, очевидно, сочтя вопрос искупления вины исчерпанным. Великан – выбрали же имечко для этой крысы! – сидел на соседнем стуле и смотрел на него с видом победителя.

***

К его возвращению Эль резала салат на кухне, в духовке подходил омлет. Пустая кружка на столе подсказывала, что Баки уже позавтракал и отправился на службу. Зря Стив не вернулся пораньше, в присутствии друга перенести вторжение в их привычную жизнь было бы проще. Брок был, судя по звукам, в душе, значит, минут через двадцать они отправятся на работу. Не так уж и долго.

Эль открыла отработавшую ещё вчера посудомойку. Стива задело то, как она свободно распоряжается на их кухне, как будто без неё тут был бардак и никто ничего не делал.

– Давай я помогу тебе с посудой, – предложил Стив максимально дружелюбным тоном. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

– Спасибо, лучше достань омлет из духовки.

Не то чтобы Стив был против, но…

– Но ты же не знаешь, куда что убирать! – иногда его привычка говорить то, что думает, проявляла себя в неожиданные моменты.

Эль обернулась, упёрла маленький кулачок в бок и помахала зелёной тарелкой.

– Ножи – четвёртый и шестой на магнитном держателе, лезвием вправо, ручкой вверх, кружки – гостевая во втором шкафу слева на верхней полке, донышком вверх, твоя – та, что с утками – в том же шкафу на одну полку ниже, посередине, Брокова – с канадским флагом – там же, справа. Зелёные тарелки стопкой от большей к меньшей стоят в крайнем слева шкафу, глубокие тарелки из того же набора – рядом, отдельной стопкой.

Всё это она говорила, не повышая голоса, и Стив мог поклясться, что внутри себя она заливисто смеётся над ним.

– Доброе утро, жаворонки, – ухмыльнулся Брок, оглядывая кухню. – Жрать тут сегодня дают?

Эль отошла к кофеварке, Стив поднялся и вытащил форму с омлетом голой рукой.

***

Барнс вернулся и не застал дома никого. Блаженная тишина и отсутствие потрескивающего напряжения тут же вернули дому уют, захотелось залечь на диване и морально поразлагаться под пару серий качественного детективного сериала, ну или Зены Королевы Воинов. Но вместо этого он тяжело вздохнул и попёрся на чердак, куда Стив без всякого порядка и уважения свалил его арсенал. После получасовых раскопок, приближённых к археологическим, пришлось признать, что заначки под половицами Стив то ли не нашёл, то ли не искал, то бишь некоторые его вещи так и лежали в комнате, где ныне обитала Барби.

Хм.

Барнс спустился на первый этаж, обнаружил дверь в гостевую спальню беспечно незапертой и, совершенно ничем не терзаясь, вошёл. С кровати, накрытой розовым покрывалом – откуда? У них никогда не было розового покрывала! – на него удивлённо взглянула тявкающая крыса.

– Привет, чудовище. Я заберу только то, что принадлежит мне.

Чудовище пискнуло в ответ, не сводя с него глаз.

Барнс отсчитал нужную паркетную доску от стены – с таким количеством вещей комната выглядела непривычно, – поддел её ножом и приподнял. Что же, тайник там был, но он был пуст.

Сомневаясь в собственной вменяемости, Барнс снова отсчитал нужную доску и снова получил ту же самую, но для пущей уверенности приподнял и две соседние. Под одной тоже оказалась пустота, под другой – нормальный слой пробковой подложки и бетон.

Крыса тявкнула, не сходя с кровати.

– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Крыса наклонила голову и посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

– Где мои блядские взрыватели, бессмысленная ты херня?

Крыса наклонила голову в другую сторону, взгляд её не поменялся.

– Ладно, Великан, твоя взяла. Прошу тебя, верни то, что ты взял из этого тайника, оно мне срочно нужно, пожалуйста!

Барнс хотел было поднять на псину просящий взгляд, но на кровати уже никого не было, зато из ванной через пару секунд высунулась морда, держащая в зубах то, что он безуспешно искал второй час. Джеймсу казалось, что если бы личинка собаки могла, она иронично подняла бы бровь.

***

Стив честно держался. Точнее, подзадержался, и вернулся со службы в то время, в которое вчера все уже разошлись по постелям. Но удача явно повернулась к нему спиной – в гостиной работал телевизор, на диване угадывались два силуэта, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся Броком и Эль с одинаковой белой ерундой на лицах, вполглаза посматривающими почему-то хоккей.

Эль, конечно, вещала, привлекая к себе больше внимания, чем телевизор:

– Выходит, что иностранный спортсмен, достаточно хороший, чтобы занять место в национальной сборной, получит гражданство по упрощённой программе за два месяца, а врач, способный спасти тысячи жизней, или эколог, способный их серьёзно улучшить, должен проходить через все круги иммиграционного ада.

Стив уже был готов пересмотреть своё мнение о ней, но девушка продолжила:

– Нет, я не умаляю значение спорта в жизни людей, в конце концов, если бы за Марго не начал ухаживать тот рэгбист, Чейз тянул бы с предложением ещё два года минимум.

А нет, показалось.

Он выдал своё присутствие нарочито громкими шагами, прошёл между ними и телевизором и упал в кресло со стороны Брока.

Не успел он задать вопрос, как Эль тут же ответила, как будто спрашивали её:

– Отпущу его через семь минут, и ни секундой раньше.

Брок умилительно улыбнулся ей, что в сочетании с маской на лице выглядело сюрреалистично и не давало Стиву ощущения присутствия любовника под боком. Он поискал, за что бы зацепиться взглядом, и обнаружил бумажный пакетик сухариков на диване между сидящими.

– Дрянь всякую едите, – проворчал Стив себе под нос.

Брок удивлённо на него посмотрел, явно не понимая, чего тот докопался на ровном месте.

– Там же вкусовые добавки, Е336 как минимум.

– Е336, – влезла Эль, и Стив сразу же пожалел о том, что прицепился к этим сухарикам, – это калиевая соль винной кислоты, она относится к нейтральным добавкам, не вступает в человеческом организме ни в какие реакции, и, кстати, в вине, которое мы пили вчера за ужином, её концентрация была никак не меньше.

Стив сделал лицо кирпичом и, не проронив ни слова, вышел.

***

Барнс разумно прибыл домой за полночь. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, точнее, выбор скорее стоял между ночевать дома или не ночевать. С разгромным перевесом победил вариант «заехать домой всё равно надо». Свет нигде не горел, но на втором этаже лилась вода в душе при хозяйской спальне, а потом хлопнуло окно. Любопытственно. Если б трахались, то и курили бы вместе, и в душ бы вместе попёрлись. Поссорились, что ли?

За всё три года, что Барнс у них временно жил и работал котом, ссоры у кроликов продолжались ровно до постели. Ему не хотелось бы выступать в роли совместно нажитого имущества при разводе, поэтому он изо всех сил стал надеяться на лучшее, то есть забил.

Включив на кухне лампочку над раковиной, он пошуршал собачьей вкусняшкой, которую продавец расписывал ему так, словно сам бы ей питался, если бы зарплата позволяла, и шёпотом позвал:

– Велика-ан!

Цокот когтей по полу был лучшим доказательством, что собачий слух работает не хуже суперсолдатского.

– Принесёшь мне содержимое второго тайника – получишь это, – Барнс потряс пакетиком с едой.

Великан остался сидеть у входа в кухню, излучая с высоты своего роста столько скептицизма, сколько не набиралось в целом Барнсе по утрам. Баки вздохнул.

– Ну за что-то ты всё-таки продаёшься? – риторически спросил он.

Личинка собаки наклонила голову набок, выражая умеренную заинтересованность. Барнс потянулся за заначкой. Личинка собаки вскочила, выражая нетерпение.

Барнс вздохнул:

– Твоя хозяйка убьёт меня, если узнает. Четверть батончика, не больше!

Великан кивнул и скрылся гораздо тише, чем появился. Спустя минуту он так же тихо притащил Баки синий свёрток в половину собственного веса и, получив свою награду, остался сидеть, вытянув вперёд лапу.

– Тьфу ты, – буркнул Баки себе под нос, но тем не менее опустился на колени и пожал протянутую собачью конечность. – Спасибо, Великан, ты настоящий напарник.

Личинка собаки фыркнула и исчезла с куском шоколада в зубах.

***

За завтраком все молчали. Баки досыпал свои пять минут над кружкой с кофе, Брок поглощал еду и новости из интернета, Стив косил глазом в его ленту и старательно игнорировал Эль, с которой уже успел пересечься на пробежке. Ну, насколько Эль вообще можно было игнорировать, находясь с ней в одном помещении.

– О боже! – воскликнула она, как будто увидела над домом корабль пришельцев, хотя смотрела, как и Брок, на экран телефона. – Ив Саломон снова использовал для своей новой коллекции натуральный мех! Более того, на прямой вопрос журналиста он ответил, что его работа – радовать поклонников, а не «зелёных»! Как можно в наше время настолько не думать о природе?

Стив фыркнул. Эль обратила свой гнев на него.

– Искусственный мех сейчас не уступает по визуальным и теплоаккумулирующим характеристикам натуральному, а по части разнообразия давно его обошёл, Селена в прошлом сезоне купила потрясающую шубку цвета «бешеная лягушка». Зачем убивать несчастных зверей, если всё то же самое мы можем получить, не отнимая жизни?

Не то чтобы Стив был с ней в корне не согласен, скорее, отреагировал на раздражитель на собственной кухне с утра пораньше:

– Сторонники натуральных материалов с тобой не согласятся. Ты не можешь решать за других, что им носить и что выбирать.

– Но я могу заставить их задуматься.

Баки фыркнул, и Стив продолжил:

– Заставить задуматься того, кто не хочет об этом думать – сложная задача.

Теперь фыркнула Эль:

– Пять лет назад я протащила в Парламент законопроект о запрете тестирования косметики на животных, он стал законом.

Стив подумал, что когда эта мисс-я-само-совершенство уедет, он, пожалуй, всплакнёт от счастья.

***

Барнс мог поехать с кроликами на машине, но это значило бы вечером ориентироваться на них. Брок работал до пяти, как все, по его словам, нормальные люди, Стив же вообще мог жить на службе, поэтому командир и настаивал на том, чтобы ездить с ним вместе.

Джеймс же планировал счастливо отстреляться в прямом и переносном смысле к двум и всё-таки предаться моральному разложению у телевизора.

Инструктаж от Хилл был коротким: фото и координаты. Убивать Барнс не любил, поэтому делал это быстро и с гарантией, чтобы не переделывать. Глухо позвякивая баулом с взятым из дома арсеналом – без усиленного слуха и с двух метров не разберёшь, – он забрался на ближайшую удобную крышу, заблокировал люк, из которого вылез, уселся у бортика и не спеша открыл сумку.

– Твою мать, – только и смог выдать он, глядя в брезентовое нутро.

Нутро глядело на него в ответ. Барнс потёр глаза живой ладонью. Содержимое сумки осталось неизменным. Он встал, посмотрел в направлении окна, где должна будет появиться цель, поднял взгляд в небо и снова опустил себе под ноги – на удобно расположившуюся на разобранной винтовке личинку собаки.

Великан наклонил голову и тихо фыркнул, явно понимая, что тявкать не время и не место. Барнс вздохнул и принялся собирать винтовку, также осознав, что миссию никто не отменял.

– Иди, что ли, сторожи вход на крышу, – махнул он в направлении люка.

Великан, ничем не выдав своей радости, с достоинством выбрался из сумки и занял наблюдательный пост.

***

День, когда Эль Ричмонд съезжала, Стив Роджерс был готов объявить национальным праздником, даже если бы ему пришлось лично протаскивать этот закон. К радостному ожиданию – куда там Рождеству – примешивалась изрядная доля любопытства. Стиву очень хотелось посмотреть на мужчину, женившегося на Эль, просто чтобы понять, как он вообще на это решился? Не жмёт ли ему её сияющая идеальность?

Эммет Ричмонд оказался флегматичным в той мере, чтобы ему не жало ничего. И тоже юристом, так что говорили они с Эль на одном языке. Его машина не влезла на их парковку, так что он просто заехал в ворота багажником вперёд, чтобы закинуть туда три десятка чемоданов жены и двинуться в путь. Стив этот подход и экономию времени искренне одобрял, они приближали его к вожделенному покою.

Пока они втроём – Баки сделал вид, что его вызвали на службу – таскали вещи под бдительным контролем их владелицы, под машину залез чей-то отпущенный с поводка щенок и отказывался вылезать. Семилетний хозяин щенка хлюпал носом рядом, его мать обозревала окрестности в поисках виноватого.

– Я сейчас вытащу его, мэм, – подошёл к ней Стив, улыбнулся ободряюще, но этим только вызвал огонь на себя.

– У вас есть парковка, молодой человек! Почему машина стоит на тротуаре? Я что, должна с ребёнком обходить по проезжей части? И этот район считается безопасным, Господи помилуй, о какой безопасности может идти речь, когда тротуары заняты машинами, а пешеходы с детьми должны гулять по проезжей части?

– Мам, мама, пойдём, Джек у меня! – потянул её за рукав мальчик, уже прижимающий к себе щенка. – Пойдём, мам!

Эль ослепительно улыбнулась, отряхивая совершенно чистые колени.

– У вас очень милый пёс и прекрасно воспитанный сын. Через десять минут машины здесь уже не будет, так что никакой опасности по пути домой.

Вставить хоть слово в её тираду было как всегда невозможно, так что мамаша изобразила улыбку и ушла, придерживая сына за плечо, так как обеими руками он вцепился в щенка. Стив махнул рукой на всё и только повторял про себя: «Десять минут. Десять минут.»

***

Кролики бурно компенсировали недельное воздержание, так что, похоже, Барнсу не требовалось срочно решать, с кем он останется при разводе. Зато пришлось три дня подряд возить всех на службу и обратно, поскольку сонный Брок лихачил, а Стив наоборот – соблюдал все правила, из-за чего приходилось выезжать на полчаса раньше. Оба варианта были чреваты ворчанием, переходящим в ссору, а Баки внезапно обнаружил, что бережёт их отношения едва ли не больше, чем они сами.

Стив на второй неделе спокойной жизни перестал читать за завтраком статьи о вкусовых добавках и природозащитных организациях. Арсенал постепенно вернулся в гостевую спальню, но и с чердака целиком не исчез, на любые возмущения по этому поводу Барнс отмахивался, мол, оружие у него газообразное – занимает весь предоставленный ему объём. Но Брок прощал это как очередную Барнсову странность, а Стив точно знал, что воспользуется любым предлогом, лишь бы избежать новых гостей, в том числе таким, что в гостевой спальне у них оружейная. Розовое покрывало, кстати, решило остаться – Баки подозревал, что оно самозародилось где-то в вещах Барби и потому оказалось не учтено – и потрясающе гармонировало с разводами оружейной смазки, появившимися на нём в первую же ночь после её отъезда. Совершенно случайно, конечно.

Мир и покой в представлении Барнса выглядел как россыпь шоколадных батончиков в выдвижном ящике стола, до которого он мог дотянуться, не просыпаясь.

Спустя недели две Фьюри зачем-то потребовалось видеть всю свою банду-команду скопом и в адеквате – он назначил собрание на какое-то пристойное даже по меркам Старка время, ближе к концу рабочего дня.

Баки сидел возле Стива, с невозмутимым видом рисующего в ежедневнике каррикатурно-губастого директора. Клинт разглядывал собравшихся, Наташа – маникюр, Старк с Беннером повышали уровень шума своей научной дискуссией, Тор его понижал своим отсутствием. Ванда магией запускала в сторону Сэма крошечных бумажных птичек, Сэм руками их ловил, делая вид, что ему совсем это не нравится. Пропущенных Сэмом поджигал Вижн. Обычное совещание команды главных защитников Земли.

Фьюри соизволил появиться спустя четверть часа от назначенного времени, поздоровался, прошёл к своему месту во главе стола.

– Как вы знаете, в последнее время главной проблемой наших операций стал сопутствующий ущерб. Было принято решение о создании отдела по работе с претензиями. Без их ведома вы теперь не даёте никаких пояснений прессе и никаких интервью. Их задача – обосновать любую глупость и любой бардак, который вы натворите. Я хочу представить вам замечательного специалиста, который возглавил этот отдел. Прошу внимания – миссис Эль Ричмонд.

Двери в зал совещания открылись, и Баки отчётливо услышал, как в руке Стива треснул карандаш.


End file.
